What If Edward Didn't Come?
by sweetsparman
Summary: What if Edward never came to save Bella from James in the ballet studio? What if she never wanted him to? James decides to keep Bella for himself and she decides she likes her men bad. warning graphic/violent lemony goodness :D
1. Chapter 1

These were the mirrors I remembered from my youth. Hearing the worried shouts of my mother I rushed to find her, but she wasn't there. She was never there. But James was.

At first I thought that he would kill me, but it turned out he had other plans.

James held the video camera. "That's it scream for Edward. Tell him how much it hurts," James coaxed me. He pushed me into the wall. I cried out to Edward, not telling him to save me as James expected, but telling him to stay away. I didn't want Edward to seek out revenge. I wanted him safe from this crazy man.

My rebellion excited James, made the game more fun for him.

He took a handful of hair and pulled my face back so that his eyes bore into mine. "Well, aren't you fun? No wonder Edward kept you around," he sneered.

The bile rose in my throat. I wanted to throw up on him, the only act of defiance I could muster, but with reflexes that reminded me of Alice he put his hand over my mouth, forcing me to swallow the yellow liquid.

"Now now, Bella. That wouldn't have been a very good idea." His cold methodical voice made my skin crawl. He let go of my head and it lolled to rest on my shoulder. I was defenseless; I just hoped he finished me off quickly. I didn't want to endure seeing his evil face for a moment longer.

"Scream for me Bella. Tell Edward how much you hate me right now."

"Never. Stay way from him Edward. It's not worth it!" I shouted. I tried to slide away from James as he had loosened his grip on my shoulders. I got a few feet before he realized my intent and dragged me back to him. This time he did not allow me to sit but pushed my back to the ground. I struggled to get up and he straddled my torso in an attempt to control my body further. It worked. The beating he had given me to this point made me tired and even this slight impediment stopped me altogether.

I looked him in the eye of my own free will this time, defiance shining through. "Just go ahead and do it James." When no action was taken, other than looking at me I spat at him, "You coward!" He would never have the fortitude that Edward did. He was a weak man going after a woman instead of someone who was his equal.

James continued to stare at me, the hatred in his eyes slowly changing into something different. The violence never left, but became secondary, instead a gleam of appreciation entered his eyes. He shifted on my torso drawing my eyes down. I noticed a bulge growing in his pants and wiggled to escape him and his lecherous thoughts which only served to excite him further.

"Oh, yes. I can see his fascination with you. I was going to kill you to get to him, but you've given me a much better idea, Isabella. One that can be fun for both of us."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean. I could never have fun with you! Just kill me, James. I'm tired of your games."

"I told you I have a new plan," James murmured in what I could only assume was supposed to be a sexy tone. James lowered his face and chest, moving himself into a lying position over me. He pressed his lips to mine, and despite myself I enjoyed it. I pushed him away in spite of the reaction my body was having. I didn't want this man. He wasn't Edward. This only spurred James on further. He pushed his body more firmly into mine taking away any room that I had to try and get away from him.

"You're very perceptive, Bella. See, this way I can fulfill my two basest desires at once. I can have you tonight and Edward tomorrow. He will be itching for a fight after he sees the video of me taking your body in the ways he hasn't dared to dream about."

After James' little speech, I tried once again to get away from him. Wiggling my torso in an attempt to flee had him moaning in pleasure and grinding his own body into mine. This must be the new plan: raping me to lure Edward into a fight. I resigned myself. If struggling only made him more excited I wouldn't give him that pleasure. I laid still and took what he was pushing on me.

For a moment he seemed disappointed that I refused to take part in his game. He wanted me to fight back it made it more pleasurable for him. I refused to help him get off.

"Maybe we should change tactics Bella. Would that suit you?" James asked. I laid there looking up at him. I couldn't pinpoint my feelings at that moment. I was pissed. No man had a right to my body and here he was about to take something that I had only offered to Edward (and he had refused it!). I was scared. I knew that it hurt the first time despite circumstances. How much more painful would it be if it were this man and this way? And finally, I was a little bit excited. He wanted me. Where Edward had always paused and stepped away this man was taking the next step.

James pulled my hair and my head jerked to the left. He began to nuzzle my neck in a way Edward would never dream of. He took playful nips and bites, though never breaking skin. He kissed the bites, licking the column of my throat to the tender spot behind my ear. I didn't even know it was there until he showed it to me. What was this new tactic?

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Seducing you, Bella. You will scream my name. If not out of fear then out of ecstasy," James growled into my ear. My mind shut down. He was going to take me and try to make me feel something for him while he did it? It was ridiculous.

I let my mind leave my body. I didn't want to be there for this. This creature touching my body in ways only Edward was supposed to. I could still feel the pain as he entered my body, but I knew from the easy way he entered that my body was doing things my mind didn't approve of. I was wet for him. I was wet for a man that wasn't Edward and that made me feel shamed.

I turned my head as far as I could and cried into the floor as James pumped himself into me. I could hear the noises of him going in and out of my slick pussy and cried harder. I knew that James was intent on violence when he got the studio that night but now he showed me only tenderness. Even as I cried onto the gleaming hardwood floor he kissed my neck and nipped the column of my throat.

As much as I wanted it to be horrible it wasn't. It was everything I had dreamed of except the man, the timing, and the place. That thought made me cry all the more. Why was this so good? It wasn't fair.

I could feel James start to thrust faster. He had my shirt up around my neck at this point and was massaging my breast so rough and pleasurably that I looked at him and looking was staring right at my breast hungrily. The look on his face, like I was the only woman who existed made me hot. It was thrilling to think that his mad would actually want me to sustain him in both bodily hungers.

Edward had always treated me like I was some porcelain doll that couldn't be handled too roughly, when that was all I wanted. The harder that James held my breast and pushed his cock into my pussy the more I wanted it. I was getting warmer; I could feel it in my skin. Apparently James could sense it as well because he inhaled the scent of my blood deeply and began to move even faster.

Suddenly I reached out and grabbed onto James' back. I fulfilled my need to feel grounded instinctually by reaching out to my captor. I raked my nails across his back and he pounded into me one last time before coming inside me. When we were both satisfied he collapsed on top of me and I had never felt more at peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

After I exhaled a deep contented sigh the regret seeped in.

What had I done? How could I betray Edward in such a way? And enjoying it? What kind of slut was I? God, had I actually screamed his name? And where was that camera? Edward could never see that tape!

I lay on my side and curled into the fetal position. James got off the floor and I could hear the sounds of him putting his clothes back on overhead as he stood over me. After the shuffling ceased I could feel him looking at me as I laid there in hatred and self-pity. He nudged me with his foot and told me to get dressed.

No more coddling I guessed. Without looking up I fumbled with my clothing to get dressed. First I pulled my bra and shirt back down over my chest then I stood and re-arranged my skirt so that it covered my body once again. Dressed again I found myself looking up at James as he surveyed the damage he had done to the ballet studio. He looked proud of himself and the anger I had at myself boiled over to include him as well.

"Why the hell did you have to come here and mess up my life?" I demanded from the vampire.

"What are you talking about Bella? I have already given you more excitement and pleasure than you've seen in the months you were dating that Cullen dip-shit." He laughed. "Quit your complaining Bella. You're having fun and it's time to take this show on the road."

Leaving the room as it was he took my hand and led me out of the studio. At first I thought he meant to make me travel the way his pack had, by foot everywhere, but then he began looking around us suspiciously.

"What are you looking for?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"A car to steal. I could easily overpower any human that stands in our way, but it will be easier to control you if I don't have to take such measures." He coolly replied still holding my hand tightly, and still looking around us.

God, this conversation creeped me out on so many levels. First, that I wasn't putting up the struggle that James implied and expected from me. Second, that he was so casual about grand theft. And third, well basically that I wasn't struggling. I hated myself on so many levels but couldn't bring myself to do anything about it.

I kept walking beside him, letting him take me away. I didn't know what to do about it. There was no way for me to contact Edward, now way for me to get away from my captor. He took me. He told me that it was about Edward, about having something that Edward wanted. I didn't care.

From a distance I saw James steal the generic SUV, saw him hotwire the vehicle and tell me to get in the passenger seat. I shut myself off mind, body, and feelings. It was the only way for me to keep it together as we rode further away from Edward and any hope I had of seeing him again. I didn't want to live anymore.

I sat staring out of the front window as long as I possibly could without falling asleep. For some reason my mind did not want me to have the peace that sleep brings. I watched the passing scenery without one hint of interest while James fiddled with the radio and at times hummed along. Eventually my mind gave up on punishing me and let me fall asleep to escape this melodrama that had become my life.

I slowly came to snuggling against either a rock or Edward I wasn't quite sure. My subconscious told me it was Edward, but my mind told me that was impossible, that for some reason I was far away from my love. I snuggled closer anyway, pushing the niggling fears and worries aside. With my eyes closed I leaned further into my statue and kissed his neck. He didn't seem to mind or pull away so I grabbed on tighter and kissed my way up his jaw to his lips. This seemed to please the statue as it moaned and leaned into me as well.

That was what woke me fully. Edward would never encourage my snuggling, not even in my dreams (literally) so I knew this could not be good. My eyes snapped up to make contact with James' as I fully awoke. I was stunned and horrified at the same time. While I had been sleeping I could pretend that last nights events had never happened.

But they had. And things would never be the same.

James looked at me with a self satisfied smirk and I hated him. But at the same time I melted a little. I felt myself get wet for him even after all that he had done to me. Even though I should hate him. He inhaled deeply and his smirk grew. He knew.

"Bella, you're awake. How are you feeling today? Sore perhaps? Or ready for more? Judging by your scent you're ready for more," James said looking deep into my eyes. I couldn't deny him, as much as I would like to, I just couldn't.

"You disgust me James. So don't even try it. Last night was a nightmare."

"When I get you back to my place you won't know what hit you. You're mine now Bella. And you're going to enjoy it."

I looked out the passenger side window while James held me close to his side. I tried to imagine what he had planned for me. I pictured torture chambers with knives and saws like I had seen in popular horror movies, but that didn't fit his personality. I moved to picturing him forcing me to play elaborate games of hide and seek so he could hone his "hunting" skills. Then I pictured him with whips, chains, and handcuffs. This scared me the most because unlike the others it wasn't frightening. It was erotic.

Staring out the window I pictured me chaining Edward to a wall. Pushing my body into his and kissing him for hours. Kissing him until his body was hungry for mine the way James' was last night. James' body had been starving for me. He wanted me so much. It was in the way that his eyes gleamed and could not be pried from my body, the way his hands roved over me, the way he pounded into me.

As I was reliving the way he fucked me last night I remembered that I was supposed to be thinking about Edward and all the things that I could do to him. I was ashamed of myself again. I tried to put all thoughts of both men from my mind as we drove further away from whatever life I had known. I let my mind wander, let the time pass, I didn't know what was left of my life and I didn't want to dwell on something that I could never have again.

As we pulled into the driveway the home looked like any other, but I knew it to be James' home so it took on an eerie quality for me. He pulled into the two car garage an closed the door before allowing me to get out of the SUV making sure that none of his unsuspecting neighbors would become curious about a new girl in his life. He pushed me into the attached home and the doorway led to a kitchen.

"Take your clothes off," James commanded the second he had the door closed and locked it behind himself.

"I most certainly will not," I said with a calm dignity that I did not feel at all.

"I said take off your clothes and you will do so," James demanded. He came over to me and violently ripped the clothing from my body as if it were offensive to him. "And, for your next lesson you will need to learn how to behave in my presence. You must always be naked, which we have taken care of, and you also need to be ready for me." With that he put his hand in between my legs to feel my pussy. When he felt the moisture there he moaned in the back of his throat and rubbed my clit a little, then it was my turn to moan. "Very good, Bella," he whispered huskily in my ear. "Very good indeed."

I pushed my boy forward and ground into his fingers as hard as I could in my standing position. As I felt myself getting closer to climax he took his hand away. I groaned in protest.

"Now, now, Bella, you didn't think it'd be that easy did you?" he asked as he saw my frustration. He laughed. "Bella, if you want it so bad you're going to have to get down on your knees and beg for it… Now."

He used his foot to tap me in the back of the knee and before I knew it I was on my knees in front of him. I stared at the zipper in his blue jeans, knowing that despite myself I craved what was behind it. From the first moment James had touched me he had taken over my will it seemed. I was no longer quite unassuming Bella, but a woman who threw herself at this man.

As I continued to look at his zipper I considered what I might do with what was behind it. We could simply have sex like we had last night. I could take him into my mouth like I had heard of many girls in school doing. It seemed weird that this could satisfy either of us, but I heard how the boys talked about it when girls weren't around. Or, and this was something I had only seen on Skinimax once, he could put it between my breasts and come to completion that way.

I pictured all of these in detail as James stood before me. And as it turned out we would do all three before the night was up, but first was the one most popular with my male classmates.

"While you're down there, honey, why don't you take care of this," James said and took his dick out of his pants. The way he said "honey" didn't make it an endearment, more of a sarcastic jab. He was already getting hard, he must have had the same thoughts as I did going through his head. And when I looked at the dick in front of my face it didn't matter so much to me that he was sarcastic, or that he wasn't Edward, all that mattered was that I needed that dick and that dick needed me.

I looked up into James' face, unsure of what exactly to do. Edward had never let me get this close to him always afraid that he would loose his precious control. But I wanted him to loose control a little. It made things more fun. But this wasn't Edward. I became frightened by the fact that this was not my boyfriend, not who I belonged with, and I backed away a little.

James sensed my hesitation, but wasn't about to let me out of this. "Now is not the time to get shy Bells," James said and took the back of my head in his hand. "Just pretend that it's the best lollipop you've ever had." With that he pressed my head further until his dick was in my mouth and pressing to the back of my throat. I gagged a little as the newness of the situation hit me. "None of that now Bella. Open up your throat. And no teeth! What the fuck are you thinking?" he shouted.

But I took direction well and pretended like it was the most delicious lollipop of my life. I sucked it pretty well, for my first anyway. I got really into it, into trying to please my captor. I took him in as deep as I could and swirled my tongue around his tip for lack of something better to do with it. I sucked harder and harder as James groans grew louder and louder. It was turning me on to think about giving him pleasure. I wanted to keep him happy, who knew what would happen otherwise.

With one last guttural sound James came in my mouth. I felt the warm liquid hit the back of my throat and it tasted like crap. I wanted it to throw up as I gagged on his cum. James just laughed as he held my head to his crotch, his dick so far in my mouth that my lips touched the base where it met his body. "Drink it down, honey," James commanded, and I did so. "Clean it off too." I sucked his dick a little more after it quit spasming and the liquid quit coming out. I must have cleaned it off pretty well because he began to get hard again.

My sucking excited him and that was exciting me. I had been so ready for so long I began to cry a little. "Poor baby want some too?" James asked me looking down into my eyes. "Stand up, and you can have yours."

I stood up and James grabbed me round the waist. He took my thigh in his hand and hitched my led around his waist. His pants had been tossed to the floor and my skirt soon found its way around my waist. James walked me back until my ass was resting on the countertop and set me down a little bit. He did not let my legs unwind from around his body but there was some distance between us. He grabbed my two day old shirt and pulled it over my head. His hands immediately found my naked breasts and began massaging them. It felt so good.

"Harder" I breathed into his neck. "Harder, please," my voice sounded desperate even to me. His hands became rougher on my skin. I grabbed his dick in my hands and rubbed it a little before putting it where I really wanted it. I rubbed it on my clit for about three seconds before I couldn't stand it any longer. "I need you inside me," I said as I put him at my entrance.

James satisfied me by thrusting into my body as hard as he could. And boy did it feel good. All I wanted was him inside me. It didn't take long for me to come this time. I was so ready for him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is where all the James fans turn on me. Sorry, but this fic was never about him… it's more about Bella's boredom with Edward/cookie cutter romance. Hope you enjoy!~!~!

As the days passed I didn't notice much. I found my attention focused solely on James. The things he made me do to please him were fun, getting us both off time and again. There were times when my mind would flit back to Edward, to the pleasant life I had with him, and I would feel guilty. But the situation I found myself in was just so unreal. It didn't seem like _I_ was the one doing all of this, but more like I had turned on some porno flic and was just watching the events unfold.

I remember one day he came in while I was making his bed. Abruptly he pushed my face into the mattress and started to massage my ass cheeks. I sucked in a deep breath but really got more of a mouthful of comforter. I reached my arms in front of me to steady myself as he kicked my legs apart with one of his own. But it turned into me grabbing handfuls of the bedding I had just smoothed out as he quickly thrust inside me.

There was no sweet talk, no time for adjustment, just his body pounding into mine. He didn't even speak as he fucked me that time, just continued to thrust into me. The anonymity of the situation made something inside of me burn even hotter. Along with the general moans I exclaimed "Oh yeah" a couple of times, but never uttered his name. It made it more exciting.

I came before he did which I think only spurred him to fuck me harder. The last few thrusts before he came were so rough I almost thought he would tear something. His enthusiasm made me laugh, which made him angry. He smacked my ass hard as he gave one last push into me which made me ready for another go before he had even finished the first.

When James was ready to pull away from me, I reached back and grabbed his hip to hold him in place. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded. I immediately put my hand back on the bed, but the damage was done. "Really, Bella. Who do you think I am here? Edward? You don't get to be in control. I am. Now what do you say to me?"

"Sorry master," I muttered, my flaming face pushed into the covers to hide my embarrassment, not just at being chastised but because of my unadulterated need for him.

"I didn't hear you."

"Sorry master," I said turning my head to the left to make my voice better heard and to allow me to take a breath.

God but I wanted him. Even when he was pulling his "master" bullshit, I wanted him. It was doubly bad because I could feel his dick still. He had pulled out, but I could feel it along my ass cheek, hardening as he heard my apology. "Master, please," I begged pushing my ass back toward him.

"Bella, manners!" he yelled and slapped my ass. It didn't deter me, but I pretended as much because I could not disobey him unless I wanted to risk him leaving me wanting. He went on with the spankings, sometimes hitting me rapidly and other times stopping to admire the red welts he was making on my cheeks. The anticipation of what he would do, along with the pleasure/pain I got from the slaps, was making me terribly wet.

My breath was coming out in pants. My hands were once again clutching the bedding. And my hips wiggled of their own accord which elicited chuckles from James in his position behind me. "Please…"I managed to get out in a breathy voice between moans when he stopped the spanks to rub the welts with a firm hand. "Now."

"My but you are enthusiastic, Bella," he seemed to stop and consider. I was moving my hips and could feel my own juice between my legs. I needed him now, no time for long drawn out decisions.

Before James could stop me I flipped onto my back on the bed and grabbed his hips and pulled him into me. Little James was clearly ready for the action as I guided him into me.

"Dammit, Bella!" James roared. "I'm in fucking charge!" He punctuated each word with a hard, brutal thrust of his cock. I met each of his thrusts with one of my own, which perhaps angered him, but as long as he was fucking me I didn't care.

When James came that time he collapsed on top of me, laying his head on my breast. I reached a hand up and stroked his hair. It was oddly tender. When I look back I realize it was out of character for both of us, and definitely for our relationship (or whatever it was).

James must have felt something too because he got up quickly and left the room.

I finished making the bed and went to shower. No time for thinking about such things as the light loving kiss that James had given my breast right before he lifted his head. No there was no point in thinking about that. None at all.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

I don't know how long it took before I realized that I wanted something more, but I did. This wasn't the puppy love that I had with Edward, but after a few days I needed more than mindless pleasure. I wanted someone to talk to and watch movies with. Fat chance of getting that from James, but I would take what he was giving before he got bored of me.

And get bored of me he did. One day I was sitting on the floor, naked as always for I had to be ready for him, when James brought Laurent home with him. At first I thought it meant that I would not be having any fun that night, but it turned out I was very very wrong.


End file.
